The Truth About Ohana
by zebraboymom
Summary: My idea about how the season finale should go. Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth about Ohana**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I would love to write for them though.**

**Author Notes: I know it has been forever since my last story. I am so sorry. I was finishing the work on a television treatment for a drama series. I would love to see it picked up and maybe next year make it into pilot season. Hold your breath for me and if it does, I promise you guys will be the first ones to know. Your encouragement over the last three years has been amazing. Thank you! These are my thoughts on how the season three finale would roll based on the promos I have seen. I am Ignoring the interactions between Cat and Steve in the previous episodes. Steve/Kono of course…as always.**

Steve roared up his driveway on his motorcycle and slammed on the brakes, leaving tire marks on the asphalt. He wrenched his helmet off and sat there staring off to his right between his garage and his house to catch a glimpse of the ocean.

The last eight hours had been hell on earth. Even the sea didn't offer enough comfort for the state he found himself in.

It started with his visit to Wo Fat in prison. The man had just sat and smirked at him until he started to leave and then his blood had run cold at the man's one and only statement.

"Say hi to "Mom" when you get back."

Steve had spun on his heel and grabbed the man up out of the chair slamming him into the wall. He wanted to swipe that smirk right off his face, but he promised himself he wouldn't lose control.

"What did you say?"

"Oh come on Stevie Boy. Haven't you figured it out by now? I was sure your girlfriend would have tipped you off by now."

"What in the hell does Catherine have to do with this?"

"She was with "Mom" when she let me go. I assumed by now she would have told you."

The look on Steve's face only made him chuckle.

"Ah, she didn't tell you. Interesting. Your lover is more faithful to our mother than to you. How sad for you. Aren't you the one who always talks about Ohana? Looks like it has let you down…"Brother"."

"There is no way we are brothers, so don't even try to make me believe you."

Steve released his grip on the man and strode for the door.

"Suit yourself, but I really think you need to have a talk with dear old "Mom". Hopefully she can set you straight on a few things."

"I'm coming back you bastard and when I do, I plan to take you apart…piece by piece."

"But, we're Ohana…Family. You might want to rethink that…Brah."

Steve yelled for the guard and left without another glance at Wo Fat.

He had driven like a mad man to his mother's new place and pounded on the door until she let him in.

"Steven, what is going on?"

"You tell me, Mother. I just left Wo Fat."

"Oh…"

"God, Mom, tell me it isn't true."

"I wish I could Steve, but I can't. He was telling you the truth. I knew this was going to happen once you caught him."

"How is Catherine involved in this?"

"She saw me let Wo go and she put two and two together, knowing we were involved some how."

"Why would she hide something like this from me?"

"I don't know Steve. I think she was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? The guy was mixed up in Dad's death, how could you just let him go? Is he really my brother?"

"Yes. It was a long time ago. I made a mistake on an undercover and I've been paying for it every since. I'm sorry you had to find out this way Steven."

Steve just stared at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man he had hated all these years was his brother. Obviously his mother had some sort of affair. Did she fake her death so no one would find out? Did his Dad know all those years? Steve was overwhelmed with emotions. He looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"How could you do this?"

"Steven…wait…"

Steve had burst out of her house and down the stairs, climbing back on his bike and roaring away before she could say anything else. He knew he needed more answers, but he had to see Catherine first.

He pulled up to the picnic area where she was having a late afternoon break with a couple of other women and he strode towards her as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Steve, what a surprise…"

Steve yanked her up from the table and dragged her away to the boardwalk that ran alongside the grassy area.

"Steve…?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"You knew. Wo Fat. You knew Mom let him go."

"I…I wanted to find out what she was up to first."

"We said we would never have secrets Catherine."

"Oh, like you've always been forthcoming with me."

"Are you kidding me? I love you Cat. That means I was starting to open up to you, to trust you in a way I haven't trusted anyone else all these years."

"You trust Danny and Chin…and Kono."

"They've all earned that trust, but you're the only one I gave myself to in every way. Why would you do this?"

"I…I didn't trust you Steve. I was afraid you would go off and get yourself killed or walk away from your mom and I wanted us to become a family somehow."

"Well, that's never gonna happen now. How could I ever trust you again? I can't even look at you."

Steve gestured between them.

"This? Us? It's over."

"But Steve…"

"Go to hell Catherine."

Steve climbed back on his bike and left her crying on the boardwalk as he roared away. He was exhausted both emotionally and physically as he pointed the bike towards home.

Walking towards the house took all his strength as he struggled to get control of his emotions. He couldn't believe how his day had gone and now he just wanted to drink himself into a stupor and fall into bed. Dealing with the fall out would have to wait until tomorrow. He had never felt so alone in his life.

He was so distracted that he didn't see the drops of blood on the front porch or notice anything unusual until he saw his front door slightly ajar. He pulled his gun and slowly pushed the door open with his toe. Clearing the living room, he crossed towards the kitchen. As he rounded the corner he saw her, Kono was slumped against the wall with her revolver drawn, but she was white as a sheet and her once white blouse was stained with blood.

"Steve…I…didn't know where else to go…"

Before she could say anything else she dropped the gun and slumped to the ground.

Steve holstered his gun and rushed to her side. He felt her pulse. It was still strong, but she must have passed out from the loss of blood.

The bullet had struck her low on the left side and didn't seem to have done massive damage. Luckily it had missed her spleen and kidney on that side or there would be even more blood loss. Steve applied pressure to the wound and started to dial 911. Before he could hit send Kono's hand wrapped around his wrist and she choked out the words.

"No…Steve…you can't call anyone."

"Kono, you need help."

"There's an APB out on me."

"What? Why?"

"For murder."

"What the hell, Kono?"

He watched as she tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use. Her lip trembled and she lifted a haunted gaze to meet his.

"They framed me for the death of a dirty cop I was involved with during the Fryer operation and on top of that, they say I kill…killed…Adam."

"Oh, Kono…Honey…he's dead?"

Kono finally lost it then and Steve dropped down on the floor, pulling her into his arms. Sobs wracked her body and he tenderly stroked her back and pushed her hair back from her face.

"I've got you Sweetheart. I'm here. I'm going to take care of you."

He stood with her in his arms and carried her over to his couch. She had lost weight. He could tell from how light she was when he picked her up. His own personal drama had caused him to be too focused on himself and he had failed once again to see she was in trouble.

He made a vow to himself that his time he would not abandon her. She was one of the only people in is life that truly cared about him and he knew she would give her life to protect him. He would do the same for her.

It was a short search to find his Navy SEAL first aid kit and then he gently lifted her shirt to take a look at the wound. It looked to be small caliber, so that was something to be thankful for. Her eyes never left his as he prodded it gently.

The hiss she made caused him to look up into her beautiful brown eyes. She was such a good person. No one like her should ever have to go through this, but as far as he was concerned, they were in this together.

"I'm pretty sure I can get the bullet and stitch you up Kono, but I don't have any painkillers other than some oxycodone and that will take a while to take effect."

"That's okay. Do it."

"That's my girl."

"First of all. I am not your girl. Catherine is and secondly, I'm your subordinate. You're my boss."

"I'm your friend first and Catherine isn't my girl anymore. We broke up."

"What? Why?"

"She lied to me about something that changed our relationship forever. I just…I can't trust her again."

"Steve about the background check she did for me…"

"She did something for you too and didn't tell me?"

"I…uh…asked her not to tell anyone."

"Who was it?"

"It was Adam. I asked her to find out what Adam was doing. I didn't trust him anymore and I though maybe she could find out what he was doing."

"We need to talk, but first I need to take care of you, okay?"

Kono bit her lip.

"I'm ready."

"I'm not going to lie to you Kono. This is going to hurt like hell."

"Okay."

Steve slid a towel under her left side and sterilized the longneck tweezers he had. He slid them in the opening and quickly looked up to Kono.

She was biting hard into her lip and trying not to scream.

"Kono, let go if you need to. It's just you and me. I've heard men scream like little girls for a lot less."

Steve moved the tweezers around gently until he felt the slug. He watched her eyes widen as he spread them open and grabbed hold of the slug. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, but she never made a sound. He slid the tweezers back out and dropped the slug in a pan, before breaking open the suture kit and holding the needle carefully in his hand.

"Okay, this is going to make that seem like a walk in the park. I'll go as fast as I can, but you have to stay still. Okay?"

Kono nodded and gritted her teeth.

Steve slipped the needle through the soft flesh and he heard her whimper softly. More tears spilled out on her cheeks, but she held it together until he started the next stitch. It was finally too much and she let out a harsh scream of pain. He paused and looked deeply into her eyes.

"It's o…kay…Steve. Keep…going…"

Steve finished and trimmed the stitches, dropping everything onto the towel on the floor. He reached for her then and she fell into his arms crying and clutching him like a lifeline. He held her tenderly and nuzzled into her hair as he whispered into her ear.

"You did so great. You were so brave. It's going to be okay Kono. I'm here. I'm here. I've got you…"

A/N: Let's see what happens tonight and I will continue the story; maybe using some of what happens unless I like my ideas better. Smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth about Ohana**

**Chapter Two**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I would love to write for them though.**

**Author Notes: Steve and Kono are forced into hiding. Chin and Danny come along to help with an additional assist by Komekona. They are forced to go deep undercover and let the team do the detective work.**

Kono opened her eyes to a darkened room and the soft sound of Steve's voice on his cell phone. As soon as the fog of sleep lifted she felt the intense pain of the wound and her stitches. She tried not to make a sound, but when she tried to sit up she whimpered.

Steve was beside her instantly as he hung up.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in fifteen minutes."

"Who…who's that?"

"Hey Slugger. Lie back down and rest. You don't want to pull your stitches."

He opened the pill bottle on the end table and handed her another oxycodone.

"Take another pill. You're going to need it."

"No. I'm fine Steve."

"Trust me. We need to smuggle you out of here and it's going to take some time. We have to get on the move before the police start to search all our homes. The APB is on the television now. They're calling you armed and dangerous."

"Well I am armed and I **have** been known to be dangerous."

Steve grinned.

"And she's back."

Steve handed her the bottle of water and reached gently around her to lift and support her back as she took the pill. When she was done he took the bottle and eased her back down on the couch. She hissed in pain as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"I hate this."

"Getting shot? Yeah, I hate that too."

"No. Feeling helpless."

"It's only for awhile. Give it some time."

"But I don't have time Steve. I should just turn myself in. I don't want the team to suffer because of me. Your careers are too important. I'm the one who made a bad relationship choice. You guys shouldn't be involved any further. Take me in and that will protect the team."

Once again she tried to sit up, but cried out in agony.

Steve reached for her and carefully returned her to a prone position.

"Kono, look at me."

Huge brown eyes brimming with tears lifted to look into his. His own eyes began to get misty and his voice came out raw and husky.

"You have sacrificed for this team one too many times. We failed you as your Ohana in the past Kono and we won't do it this time. We've got your back, so get used to it."

They both held each other's eyes until there was a knock at the door. Steve opened it to find Chin and Danny.

"Let's go. Komekona is waiting."

Chin went to his cousin and dropped down on his knees beside her.

"You okay?"

Kono could only nod her head. If she spoke she was afraid she would start the ugly cry. Danny came and ran his hand over her forehead and smiled down at her.

"We would have been here sooner, but Chin had to make sure he packed everything he thought you would need from your apartment. We almost didn't make it out before the arresting officers arrived."

Chin patted Kono's hand.

"Let's get you and Steve somewhere safe. After we were questioned we made up a story about Steve being over on the North Shore, but I don't thing it's going to hold up for long. They could be on the way here too."

Steve tossed Danny his go bag and then crossed to bend down beside Kono. Chin picked up her pills and stepped out of the way.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch, so screaming is totally optional."

"Funny guy."

Steve slid one arm under her back and the other under her knees and lifted her effortlessly into his arms. Kono gasped and then slumped against Steve's chest.

Chin opened the back of the vehicle where they had laid the seats down and placed blankets. Steve gently placed her down on them, climbing in beside her and cradled her head in his lap.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up alongside Komekona's helicopter. Steve opened the back and lifted Kono once again. He placed her in the back and climbed in with her. Danny threw their bags in the front with Komekona and Chin handed him a bag with antibiotics in case of infection along with more dressings. Both he and Danny shook his hand. Steve handed them both his and Kono's cell phones.

"Be sure to destroy them. I have four prepaid phones that I can dump anytime we need to be in communication. We'll stay out of contact unless something happens to Kono or you guys catch the bad guys. I wish I was with you, but there's no way they don't suspect me as team leader. You guys could have been left in the dark by me, so you have a chance to play dumb. Besides, Kono needs someone with her and I owe her guys…big time."

"Take care of her Steve."

"What should we tell Catherine?"

"Nothing. We broke up and I don't want her involved."

"Oh…okay we will check with you in three days unless there's a break sooner."

Steve nodded and pulled the door shut as Komekona lifted into the air and turned towards Molokai in the darkening sky.

Thirty minutes later he set down on a deserted beach on the far side of Molokai away from the resorts. A small beach house sat back from the waves under palms and was almost hidden from view.

The two men carried the bags into the house along with provisions Komekona had packed for them. Steve rushed back to scoop Kono out of the helicopter and carry her inside. He took her straight back to the master bedroom and as Komekona pulled back the covers he laid her gently down. She stirred briefly as he pulled off her shoes and slid the covers over her. He hated to leave her sleeping in her clothes, but didn't want to disturb her sleep.

The two men stood and fondly looked down at her and then shook hands.

"There's no way they gonna find you here Steve. Take good care of our girl okay?"

"Absolutely man and thanks for everything."

"I'm coming back for you soon. You know that, right?"

"I don't know man. I don't know."

"Sure. Sure. It won't be long."

Steve stood on the Lanai and watched the helicopter take back off into the night before he returned to put away the groceries.

He knew Kono's story and his were wrapped together in some way. Wo Fat was all over the Yakusa. Of that he was sure. The man's reach from prison was gut wrenching and the fact that his "brother" was a criminal bothered him as much as he knew Kono was bothered by Adam's connection. For her sake he hoped the guy had been a victim and not in the middle of it with his own brother. If Steve could get his hands on the guy he knew he would kill him with his bare hands.

Nobody messed with Kono and got away with it as far as he was concerned.

He walked back inside, closing the house up for the night and then crossing to stand in her doorframe and watch her sleep fitfully.

He knew she was in pain from the way she was moving and moaning softly in her sleep.

Suddenly she cried out.

"No!"

Steve was instantly at her side, sitting on the edge of the bed and speaking to her in soothing words as he stroked his hand over her forehead and into her hair.

"It's going to be okay Kono. I promise. Shhh. Shhh."

She seemed to settle and Steve stood to leave. Just as he reached the door she sniffled and he turned back. She was awake and staring at him in the dark.

"You okay?"

"I'm sorry Steve. I'm sorry for fooling myself about Adam, for being so stupid about my gun and for dragging you into this."

Steve crossed back to the bed and sat back down reaching for her hand and wrapping it in both of his. He sat and gazed into her eyes trying to will her to let it go.

"Kono. I am right where I want to be. You're important to me and to the rest of the team. We would do anything for you. You have to know that."

"I know. It's just…"

"Hard to ask for help?"

"Yes. Other than Chin I don't let people get too close. Adam is the first guy in a long time that I thought maybe I could let in. I still can't believe he's dead."

Steve watched as the moonlight made the tears forming in her eyes shine back at him in the dark. Just as they spilled over, he leaned down over her, took her face in his hand and brushed them away with his thumbs. She was so beautiful and so incredibly sad. It broke his heart and he lightly touched his lips to her forehead.

He handed her another pill and helped her to sit up enough to take it.

"Sleep Sweetheart. The quicker you heal, the sooner we can catch the guys that did this to Adam."

"I…I can't. Every time I shut my eyes I see him dying and half the time I'm the one who…who pulls the trigger."

Steve stood quickly and instead of leaving the room he crossed to the other side of the bed laid down on top of the covers and rolled on his side, propping his head on his hand.

"Talk to me."

"Steve…"

"I mean it Kono. Why do you feel guilty about Adam?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Why Kono?"

She was lying on her back and she kept her eyes on the ceiling. She couldn't look into his eyes right now.

"I didn't trust him. I…I asked Catherine to do a background check on him and I didn't tell you. I'm sorry Steve. I should have trusted you enough to tell you, but I was embarrassed to think I had made a bad choice again."

"Listen to me Kono. You are not perfect, so get over yourself."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't break up with Catherine because of what she did for me did you?"

"Oh no Sweetheart. That's a whole different story. Basically…"

The sound of Kono's even breathing alerted him to the fact that the pill had taken effect. He smiled and tucked the covers around her again before standing up.

She amazed him. She was taking responsibility once again for everyone else's stuff. She was so caring. Adam was an idiot. Who wouldn't want to be with someone as spectacular as Kono? Sometimes she took his breath away.

He crossed the hall to the guest room, removed his shoes, dropped down on the bed and clasped his hands behind his head. It was usually easy to fall asleep, but he found himself staring at the ceiling and thinking about the way life took a turn when you least expected it. He drifted off thinking about a slender island girl slipping down a monster wave and he couldn't help but smile. He knew his dreams were going to be wonderful. He just hoped hers would be better or that she wouldn't dream at all. He didn't want her to hurt anymore… ever again."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth about Ohana**

**Chapter Three**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I would love to write for them though.**

**Author Notes: The time on the island drags out for months and Kono and Steve have to make a new life for themselves always wary that they will be discovered. Their relationship deepens, as they become the very best of friends, relying only on each other for protection and relationship.**

It was still dark outside when Steve woke up to Kono's screams.

"Adam! Adam!"

He rushed to her room and found her crying in her sleep. Sitting beside her, he tried to calm her, but the minute he touched her face he knew she had a fever. It only took a couple of minutes to rush and take the antibiotics from the bag and prepare a syringe.

"Shh. Kono, be still for a minute honey. I'm going to make you feel better."

He took her arm in a vice grip and pushed the syringe in. Kono instantly tried to pull back, but he held her fast. Steve hoped he didn't leave a bruise, but he had to get the medication inside her fast.

"Adam! Adam, you're hurting me."

Steve dropped the syringe in the trash and rushed to the bathroom for a cool rag. Cradling her head in one hand, he brushed her hair back and bathed her hot face with the other.

"It's okay. It's okay."

Kono continued to whimper and Steve spoke softly to her in the way he thought Adam might. He didn't care as long as she was able to calm down. There was a chance she was going to rip her stitches open. Half an hour later she finally settled. Steve pulled a chair in from the living room. There was no way he was going to leave her alone again tonight.

Her comfort and safety was the only thing he cared about right now and he was damn sure going to make sure she recovered. He missed her and he was going to do everything in his power to get his friend back. As Kono drifted off Steve came to the realization that he had some pretty deep feelings for her.

First he admired her. She made a life for herself after her surfing accident and she was good at it…no she was great at it.

Second, although she had made a few rookie mistakes early on at Five-0, now she was a seasoned officer who had been through a lot. She was an amazing sniper and could take down a guy twice her size without even breaking a sweat. When he watched her work it just made him proud. He trusted her with his life.

It made him sad to think about what being on his team had done to her though and now she lost the first man she had ever really loved. He remembered Chin saying they had talked and she told him she had totally fallen in love for the first time in her life.

Thirdly, she had shown amazing strength and fortitude over the last 24 hours. The way she had handled the gunshot wound had been truly unbelievable.

Before he knew it he drifted off and woke up in the early dawn hours.

He went to get the cool cloth and once again bathed her face. When he cupped her cheek, she turned her face into his hand seeking comfort. Steve thought his heart might break if she still thought he was Adam. He hoped she wouldn't remember any of this when the fever broke. She felt a bit cooler and hopefully the antibiotics were working.

He pulled his hand back and she surprised him by blinking her eyes open.

"Thanks Steve. That felt good."

"You want me to keep doing it?"

"Do you mind?"

"I'd do anything for you. I hope you know that by now."

Steve crossed back to the bathroom and Kono summoned all her courage as he returned and sat beside her.

"I do know you'd do anything for me Steve. We're Ohana, only this time I think you went too far. Who knows how long this thing will last Steve? I think you need to leave me here and head back to the mainland before they make you a fugitive too."

Steve smiled and soothed his hand across her serious brow before he gently pressed the cool cloth to her forehead.

The weight of his hand there was comforting and Kono sighed softly.

"We're in this together Sweetheart, no matter how long it takes. I am your nurse for better or worse. We'll figure it out. Nothing you say is going to change my mind. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kono averted her eyes towards the window and the ocean she loved so much. Steve saw a tear spill out the corner. He touched the tip of his finger to it and brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

"It's going to be okay Kono. It will take time, but in the meantime I'm here. I'm never leaving you to face things alone again. You got that?"

Kono barely nodded her head before she reached up and pulled Steve down into a hug. He slipped his arms under her shoulders and held her tenderly as she cried again. It was brief, but it made his heart melt and his anger reignite against those who had broken hers.

"You know I will kill you if you ever let Danny and Chin know I broke down like this."

"I know and it will be our secret. Now try to rest. I think your fever is coming down, but we need to give you some more antibiotics in you. Fortunately, this time I think we can go with a pill."

Steve released her reluctantly and went to the kitchen for a bottle of water and some medication.

"Why don't you rest for a couple more hours and then when you wake up, I'll make you breakfast."

"Steve McGarrett cooks? I thought you just ordered Loco moco every day."

"Very funny. I cook. Just wait and see. Now rest. You're going to need it to heal."

Steve crossed to the door and looked back at her. She looked so tired and so vulnerable in that moment that he almost strode back to take her in his arms again, but he held himself in check. There would be time to talk later. Steve had never been good with emotions and feelings, but he could change…for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth about Ohana**

**Chapter Four**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I would love to write for them though.**

**Author Notes: The time on the island drags out for months and Kono and Steve have to make a new life for themselves always wary that they will be discovered. Their relationship deepens, as they become the very best of friends, relying only on each other for protection and relationship.**

For the next two weeks Steve spent his time caring for Kono. She needed her dressing changed daily and needed help to get around the house. A shower was a production as she had a hard time moving. The muscles of your abdomen help you with everything from bending to standing and it exhausted her to get ready.

Steve tried in every way to guard her privacy and only helped as much as she asked him to. The first time had been the hardest as she still wore underwear and so he had to help her get her pants and t-shirt off as well as slide her underwear down and unclasp her bra.

She grimaced when he pulled the shirt over her head. He kept his eyes on hers and he watched as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He averted his eyes as he offered his hand to steady her getting in the tub and sliding the curtain shut.

"Call me when you need to get out, okay?"

Steve sat just outside the door and waited. He hated seeing her this way and he would do whatever it took to get her back in shape and able to care for herself. He knew that although she was in incredible pain, she would never show it. They were alike in that way. He had never thought about their similarities until now. No wonder they clicked so well together at work.

Only a few minutes had passed when Kono weakly called his name.

"St…Steve?"

"Yeah. I'm right here."

"I need help getting out."

Steve handed her a towel, but she could only clutch it around herself as he pulled the curtain back and held out his hand for her once again. Once out of the tub, Kono fell against him, exhausted. He helped her wrap and tuck the towel in and then helped her into the bedroom again. She leaned heavily against him and he suddenly felt incredibly protective of her in such a weakened state. It was something he thought he would never witness and he felt a lump growing in his throat as he helped her sit on the edge of the bed.

Grabbing another towel from the bathroom, he towel dried her hair and then combed it out for her.

"I feel like a little kid having her mom brush her hair."

"Hey. I resent that statement. I am not a mom."

Needless to say Steve loved the feel of her hair as he combed and patted it down. She smelled like vanilla and coconut: two of his favorite things. He reluctantly stopped combing and smiled at her, hoping he would get to do that every day.

"What do you want to wear?"

"Jus…just a t-shirt and some track shorts, okay? No underwear for awhile."

"Good idea."

Steve searched through her bags and found an HPD t-shirt that looked slightly big for her. Hmmm. He also found some shorts with an elastic waist.

"How about these?"

"Yeah."

Words seemed beyond her scope at the moment. He sat beside her on the bed until he was sure she had some strength returning and then he gently lifted one arm and tucked it through one sleeve and then the other arm. She leaned slightly forward and he slipped it over her head. Kono reached for his hands to stand and then let the towel drop revealing her long legs. Yep, that was definitely his t-shirt. As he held the shorts for her to step in them he grinned.

"Sooo, exactly when did you swipe my shirt?"

"You gave it to me one day when we were surfing Brah."

Steve remembered then.

"So when were you planning on returning it?"

Kono finally grinned back. The first time he had seen her do so in days.

"Uh, wasn't exactly planning on returning it. It makes a great sleep shirt."

"I see how it is. Uh, Kono, I need to change your dressing. You up to doing this? We need to get the wet bandage off and a new dry one on."

"It's okay."

Steve went and got the first aid kit and then Kono held her shirt up while he peeled the bandage off. The fieriness had gone somewhat from her wound, but it was still reddish. Steve wiped the area with antiseptic making Kono throw her head back and start panting. He quickly applied the cream as she grimaced and bit her lower lip. The new bandaged was applied quickly and he reached to tug the shirt out of her hands. Her knuckles were white and he saw how pale her face had gone. He couldn't resist brushing her hair back and cupping her cheek, bringing her tear-filled eyes back down to his.

"Hey. You okay?"

"I will be. I can't believe how bad this thing hurts."

"Bullets will do that to you. Don't you remember the bank job when you took one to your arm?"

"Yeah, but that was just a graze."

"Well this one tore a hole in your stomach Kono. You're lucky to be alive."

"Am I?"

"Oh, Kono, you can't blame yourself for what happened. You were the one caught in the middle and you have nothing to feel bad about. Okay?"

"Wish I could believe that. If I had never gotten involved with Adam he might still be alive."

Steve stroked his thumb across the apple of her cheek.

"You can't change the past and beating yourself up about it won't change anything."

"If that's true, why do you constantly beat yourself up about your dad? That wasn't your fault either Steve. If anyone is to blame, it's your mother. Right?"

Their eyes were locked. Both were in conflict and wanted to shrink away from the truth, but in acknowledging it they suddenly felt a new level of intimacy. They shared something that the rest of the team didn't. Steve slid his hand around the back of Kono's neck and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks for that and you're right. Let's make a pact to stop the other one every time they start to berate themselves for what they did or didn't do. Deal?"

"Deal. Now I really need to lie down again. I feel like I just put in a day's work."

Steve helped her slide under the covers.

That day had been a turning point for both of them. He looked out the sliding glass doors now to where Kono was sitting on the steps of the Lanai looking at the sea. He popped a couple of beers as she was officially off her antibiotics and strode out to sit just above and behind her on the steps. An eager hand reached out for the bottle he dangled in front of her.

"Finally."

"You earned it. You've done amazingly well for two weeks Kono. You okay?"

Kono sighed and leaned her head against his knee.

"Yeah, just wondering what the future holds."

"That's some pretty deep thinking going on there Detective."

"Will we ever be detectives again Steve?"

"I don't know Kono. I just don't know."

He ran his hand over her hair and reached down to squeeze her shoulder. The need to touch each other had become stronger and stronger as they both began to feel the isolation. It felt good to have someone there. Steve was starting to wonder about his own feelings right now. He was so drawn to her, but was it because he was lonely and he was taking care of her…wanting to protect her, or were the feelings something more? He pushed them aside for now. The woman had just lost the man who might have been the love of her life…certainly her first love and she would need time to heal from that.

Kono was looking up at him upside down. She could tell he was lost in thought and totally unaware she was looking at him. Her heart felt warm looking up at her caretaker, protector…brother? She knew she loved him with all her heart, but the last few days her feelings had been confusing. Adam had held her love for so many months now, but she found herself drawn to Steve in a new and deeper way.

Steve finally glanced down at her and smiled, she returned the smile. Both could feel the new bond they had and it lightened the dark emotions they had both been wrestling with.

Steve stood up and reached down his hand.

"You have been sitting for too long. Let's get you onto a lounger and I'll make us some lunch."

Kono took his hand and stood gingerly up. Steve lifted her lightly up the stairs with his hand and just as she settled into the cushions Steve's prepaid phone went off. He sat on the side of the lounger and took the call. It was Danny.

"Hey man. It's good to hear your voice finally."

"It's good to hear yours. How's Kono?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's sitting right here."

Steve smiled and handed the phone to Kono.

"Hey Danny. I'm doing great. Honestly. I'm actually allowed outside by my guard dog daily now."

"I'm so glad. Chin wants to say hi too."

"Hey Cousin. You really okay?"

"I am. Steve is taking really good care of me."

"Let's put the phones on speaker phone. We have news."

Steve spoke up first.

"What's going on guys?"

"Are you guys sitting down?"

"Yeah. Why? What's going on Danny?"

"I don't know how to tell you this man except to just say it. You've both been declared dead."

"Wait. What?"

Kono reached out for Steve's hand and he squeezed it tightly in his.

"Some of Michael's thugs were picked up and they told the authorities that a hit had been put out on both you and Kono. They were pretty sure since you couldn't be found that the hit had taken place. They've been searching for your bodies and decided you must have been tossed at sea."

"Do our families know?"

"Yeah, Steve, they do. I'm sorry buddy. Your mom took it real bad…Kono's family too."

"Oh God…"

Steve reached out and stroked the tears off Kono's cheeks as they began to spill out and down.

Chin's heart went out to his cousin, as her family was really close.

"I'm sorry Kono. I spent time with your parents, but we feel it's better if they believe this for now. Who knows how long this will take? You will both be safer this way. At least the authorities won't be looking for you."

Danny spoke up.

"We're rounding them up one at a time Steve and a special task force has been formed by the governor. He wants your death avenged and the mafia taken down once and for all. He's really putting the manpower and funds to that end. We have hope that you won't be there forever."

"Does the Governor know we're alive?"

"We think it's best he doesn't know for now. Just the four of us know."

"Okay. We will trust you guys on this."

"We've mailed you a package. It's money, Steve. It's in cash so you guys won't have any kind of electronic trail. It should get there in a few days and you can restock food and buy a few things. Just think of this as a long vacation. You've both earned it."

"Wish it did feel that way. Do you have any idea how frustrating this is?"

"Yeah, we kinda do. Listen. It will be a month before we contact you again, okay? Keep destroying the phones each time. We don't think the Yakusa will stop looking for you until they have bodies. Anything else you need?"

Steve looked at Kono and she shook her head. She was too stunned to respond anyway.

"No. We're good for now. We miss you guys."

Danny and Chin spoke at once.

"We love you guys."

"Us too. Take care and be careful."

Steve hung up and then stomped on the phone with his foot. Kono thought maybe he was channeling some of the same frustration and grief she was feeling.

They just sat and looked at each other for a minute and then Kono was reaching for Steve and he had her in his arms again. Neither one of them said anything, but they knew just how the other was feeling. It was going to be a long time before they could get back to their previous lives.

This would be their new home for better or worse.

Each of them was thinking the same thing.

Thank God they had each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth about Ohana**

**Chapter Five**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I would love to write for them though.**

**Author Notes: The time on the island drags out for months and Kono and Steve have to make a new life for themselves always wary that they will be discovered. Their relationship deepens, as they become the very best of friends, relying only on each other for protection and relationship. Kono's stitches come out and they get a day in town.**

It had been a few days since the call from their teammates and the bullet wound was officially healed enough for Steve to remove the stitches. Normally they would have come out sooner, but the infection had slowed the process down.

Kono could barely contain her excitement as that meant no more bandages and she could start wearing a bikini and underwear again.

"Okay you. Lie down and be still. I don't want to prick you by accident."

Kono slid on the bed, put her arms behind her head and grinned at Steve. He chuckled at the excitement on her face.

"Eager much?"

Her face went instantly serious and she looked deeply into his eyes in a way that made his heart speed up.

"Thanks for all you did Steve. You saved my life. I know that now."

Sitting on the side of the bed, he gently pushed up her shirt. He had grown accustomed to touching her smooth skin and he was going to miss the connection. One thing he now knew about Kono. She was ticklish and she began to squirm under his touch as he pulled off the bandage and ran his palm over the spot.

"Remember. No moving when I cut the knots. Got it?"

"I'll try."

Steve took out the tweezers and a pair of sharp surgical scissors. He clipped the knots one by one and pulled them out with the tweezers.

Kono watched him bent over her. He looked so intense and focused. She smiled. He really did want to protect her all the time. She wanted to run her hand through his curly hair, but she held herself in check. He was fast becoming her best friend and maybe something more. It was hard though. She still felt her connection to Adam too.

Steve tugged the final stitch out and then ran his fingers over the thin line. He felt he had done his best work there and the scar was pretty small. He couldn't help himself. He bent down and pressed his lips to it tenderly and then looked up at Kono.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kono."

"Because of you."

Steve smoothed her shirt back down and leaning across her, he left his hand on the bed next to her hip.

"How about a trip into town? We need to shop for groceries and maybe we can pick up a few other things. I don't know about you, but I'm going a little crazy stuck in this house."

Kono's eyes lit up and she struggled to sit up.

"Oh, could we Steve?"

"Why not? We'll keep a low profile. News from Oahu doesn't get around here much, but to be safe we'll wear ball caps and try to blend in, okay?'

"Sounds great!"

"When we're in public I think it's best we pretend to be a couple. If anyone is looking for us, they are looking for two cops, not a married couple."

"Okay, just let me change. I'm thinking it's bikini time finally."

Steve rolled the big touring bike that had been sitting in the garage out onto the small driveway and straddled it, waiting for Kono. He had been aching to get it out and take it for a spin. There was a basket on the back for food and sidesaddles for more stuff.

He heard the front door slam and then Kono emerged in the cutest cut off shorts, a bikini top and a big dimpled smile on her face. It was the first one he'd seen in quite a while. He forgot how beautiful she was in the sun with that gorgeous smile.

She gingerly lifted her leg and swung it over the bike.

"A little stiff there are we?"

"Shut up Steve. I'll be back in shape in no time. You just watch."

"I have no doubt about that. Now come on. Let's roll."

Kono slipped her arms around Steve's waist and leaned against his back. Steve started the motorcycle and patted her hands as he pulled out of the driveway and drove along the shoreline on Highway 450 to one of the more populated areas of the island and pulled into a shopping center and open market.

Steve reached for Kono's hand as she climbed off the bike and she smiled up at him as they blended into the crowd. It was definitely touristy so they felt pretty comfortable that they would go unnoticed. It felt good to just be out again among the living.

They started with some of the shops and both picked up some sunglasses. It was fun trying them on for each other's approval. It almost felt like a date, but they were both still too wary of their environment and the idea that they could be spotted to totally relax at first.

As the day wore on though they began to just enjoy their time together. Lunch out was amazing and neither one wanted to admit they needed to wrap the day up.

Grocery shopping was somewhat complicated. With only the small basket attached to the back seat of the motorcycle, they had to make careful decisions. They could always come back later, but it would take several trips to really stock up. When all was said and done, they realized they had more fruit and meat than anything else. They had both been craving it as the little they brought originally when they arrived was gone in four or five days. It was obvious they were both carnivores.

With every possible area of storage on the bike packed full and Kono holding another cloth bag full as well, they headed back. Kono leaned her head back and let the wind blow through her hair. She was enjoying this day so much.

As they turned off the road, Steve stopped at the row of three mailboxes that belonged to the three lone cottages on this part of the beach. There was a package inside…no doubt the money Danny talked about sending and a letter from the guys. Just as Steve started the bike to drive up to the house a woman waved at them and jogged towards them.

Steve squeezed her hand that was around his waist to calm her.

"Hi. You must be the couple that's been staying next door to us. I've seen lights on through the trees at night, but we haven't seen you out on the beach. I was starting to wonder if I was imagining it. The place rarely has anybody staying there. I'm Cassie Nolan and my husband Phil is a writer. It gets pretty lonely sometimes, but he says he works best in seclusion."

Steve had to work pretty fast to come up with a cover.

"I'm Alex and this is my new bride Grace. We haven't been out much because we're on our honeymoon and well…"

Kono couldn't help but blush at the implication, but nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders.

The woman blushed as well.

"Oh, well, congratulations and welcome to the island. I'd like to have you over for dinner some time soon."

"Okay, just let us know when. Nice to meet you. We'd stay and chat, but we have groceries and need to get some of them in the fridge."

Kono didn't like the way "Cassie" was looking Steve over, but she smiled and echoed his sentiments.

"Yeah, sorry. We bought ice cream."

Steve pushed off on the bike and they made their way back to the house and into the garage. Neither of them moved for a minute as they sat and thought about what just happened.

"Can you believe it? Their house has to be a football field away at the least and she noticed us? I don't like this at all."

"I don't either Steve, but if we aren't friendly she will get suspicious. By the way…newlyweds?"

"It was the only thing I could think of that could explain why we aren't in the ocean every day."

"We don't even have rings on."

"We could go out tomorrow and get a couple of simple ones."

"Let's hope she isn't as lonely as she seems to be. I didn't like the way she was looking at you."

"How was she looking at me?"

"Like she wanted to devour you."

Steve laughed out loud at that.

"Seriously?"

"I'm totally serious. Watch your back man. She wants you."

"Well, she can't have me. I'm already spoken for."

Kono looked up as he winked at her and she grinned at him before she started lifting out the bags of stuff.

"Damn straight you are."

One of their splurges was a couple of steaks and Steve grilled them later that evening.

Kono lit a couple of lanterns and the ambiance was amazing. It was kind of romantic. She cursed herself for letting her thoughts wander there again.

As they sat eating out on the lanai Kono couldn't help herself.

"Wow, all this." She gestured to his body. "And he cooks too."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. You better treat me better "Grace" or you'll be fending for yourself.

"Oh "Alex", don't think of yourself as a sex object, just think of yourself as a…boy toy."

"That's it. You are so going to get it."

Steve lunged across the table as Kono screamed in a fit of giggles and ran down the stairs towards the beach. She didn't get far before she ran out of gas. It had only been three weeks since her gunshot and she wasn't back to full health. Just as she slowed down Steve swung her up in his arms and headed for the water with the intention of throwing her in.

"Steve…wait."

He looked down into her eyes and saw she wasn't doing well, so he immediately sunk down into the sand still holding her in his arms and brought his hand to the back of her head. Then he slipped it down to her cheek, before he pressed his forehead to hers.

"What's wrong Baby?"

"I think I over did it today with all the walking and riding the bike."

Steve stood up with her still in his arms and walked slowly back to the house.

"I am so sorry Kono. You always look so together that I forgot for a minute that you even got wounded. I'm an idiot."

"Steve McGarrett, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, but I'm not so bad that you need to still be carrying me. I can walk you know."

"Yeah? Well I kind of like carrying you around, so just relax and enjoy it because tomorrow we start working on getting you back in shape. Some day we are going to be back at Five-0 and I for one want to be ready."

"Likewise."

"How about tomorrow we start with a walk on the beach and build up from there to running in a week or two? Think you're ready?"

"I do."

"Okay, "lover", time for bed."

Kono's eyes went wide and Steve couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face.

He walked her back to her bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Even though they had been joking around, she knew the look on his face meant he was worried about her. She reached up and cupped his cheek.

"I'm fine…Really."

"I would never want to hurt you…"

"Steve, come on. Snap out of it. I'm fine and I will be better than fine before you know it, so stop worrying."

"I'll try."

Kono smiled at the reference to the stitches that morning as Steve reached up and took the hand cupping his cheek in his. He pressed his lips to it and then released it as he stood to go.

"Night Kono."

"Night Steve."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Truth about Ohana**

**Chapter Six**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I would love to write for them though.**

**Author Notes: The time on the island drags out for months and Kono and Steve have to make a new life for themselves always wary that they will be discovered. Their relationship deepens, as they become the very best of friends, relying only on each other for protection and relationship. Getting rings makes things a bit too real.**

The next morning Kono awoke to the smell of her favorite breakfast dish. Steve must be making Loco moco. If she wasn't so stiff she would leap out of bed, but instead she rolled out and walked softly into the kitchen wearing Steve's SEAL t-shirt, having stolen it out of his go bag when he wasn't looking.

The man looked so good stirring the mixture in the pan. He was wearing cargo pants and a muscle shirt and Kono loved the fact that he hadn't detected her yet. She was able to take him in for several seconds before he spoke, never raising his eyes to look at her.

"You're staring Officer Kalakaua. See something you like?"

Kono was instantly embarrassed. He knew she was there all along.

"No I wasn't. I was just in awe of your culinary talents. That looks so good."

It was so different living with someone day after day. She was starting to know things about Steve that she never had before and she liked it. She also liked the flirting they did with each other all the time now. It made her feel like herself again.

Steve looked up at her now and he deliberately let his eyes graze over her entire body from her feet up her long legs and then up to her very red face.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Like I was ever in the Navy."

"Just checking. That makes two of my shirts woman. What am I going to do with you?"

Kono sidled up to the breakfast bar.

"Feed me?"

Steve laughed.

"Hand me your plate you mooch."

"I can't believe you made this Steve. I am so excited."

"Boy are you easy to please."

"The way to this woman's heart is definitely thorough her stomach."

As soon as the words were out of Kono's mouth she regretted them.

"I…uh didn't mean…"

Steve's reply only made her blush redder.

"I'll keep that in mind. For the…uh…future."

He smiled at her as he slid into the seat next to her.

Kono started shoving food in her mouth before she put her foot in it again.

Steve acted like it was no big deal, but he was secretly smiling inside. The man was developing a huge crush on his once little sister, friend and colleague and frankly he didn't know what he was going to do about it.

"Hey, want to go into town after we eat and get our "cover" rings, have some lunch and then come back for your first walk on the beach before dinner?"

"You've got it all planned out. I like it. You always know how to lead."

Steve thought maybe she was being sarcastic and he was being too controlling.

"I'm sorry Kono. I should have asked you first. What do you want to do?"

"Exactly what you just said. Relax, Steve. Remember we think alike. That's why we always work so well together. I think you just described a perfect day, although I have to say I feel a little weird ring shopping with you."

Steve shoved her with his shoulder.

"You think I'll be any more comfortable?"

Kono grinned.

"You're right. Big Navy SEAL in a jewelry store. This should be fun after all."

"All right you. Go and get dressed so we can get out of here. I'm getting a shower first though. You know me. I'll be out in five minutes."

"Oh, slowing down old man? I thought you took three minute showers."

"Ha. Ha. Now get out of here and get ready."

Steve took her plate and swatted her on the butt as she started towards her bedroom.

"Hey!"

"And that's for swiping my t-shirt. I ought to make you give it back right now, but I like you in my clothes."

Steve stopped dead in his tracks and almost dropped the plate he was carrying when he realized what he just said.

"I…uh…"

Kono started laughing really hard for the first time since they had arrived.

"Relax Commander. Just remember this. I **don't** want to see you in any of mine."

Steve lunged for a couch pillow and sailed it at her as she disappeared into the master suite. He could still hear her even after she shut the door.

Thirty minutes later they both emerged and Steve once again found himself a little breathless as his eyes passed over Kono in a pair of short denim shorts rolled up along with a bikini top and a camp shirt tied under her midriff. She once again looked stunning. He knew now why Adam had fallen for her. He slowed down as she passed him and headed for the garage. He couldn't seem to make his feet move as he watched her walk away.

Kono, sensing he had stopped, turned back and smiled at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just…Adam was a lucky guy."

Kono didn't know how to respond. She could feel herself blushing under his gaze and she could barely speak.

"Uh…thanks."

Steve shook his head to clear his mind and followed her out. They were soon speeding along the shore again and when Steve found a shopping center with a jewelry store they pulled in and parked.

After he put the bike stand down he slipped his hand around Kono's, smiled at her and held the shop door open for them.

The shopkeeper looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah. We are ring shopping."

"Oh, getting married?"

"Um, no, we already got married in Vegas, but we didn't have time to buy rings and now we'd like to."

"Well, then, congratulations. Now what did you have in mind?"

Kono spoke up then.

"Just a pair of matching bands. I'm not big on diamonds."

She squeezed Steve's hand and grinned.

"Well, then, have a seat. I know some lovely bands that might be just right for you."

Steve and Kono had no idea there were so many different choices. Kono thought they would just go for simple gold or silver bands, but then they both laid eyes on a pair in particular. The simple silver bands were etched all the way around with waves. It looked like the ocean and they both locked eyes on them speaking at the same time.

"Those."

They stopped and grinned at each other. The shopkeeper smiled at them.

"You both love the ocean?"

"Yes, sir we do. My…uh…wife's quite the surfer and I was in the navy once."

"Well, it's a perfect choice. I'm pretty sure I have them in your ring sizes and you can take them with you now. I designed them myself so they are only sold here. They're one of a kind, so you probably won't see anyone else wearing anything like them."

The price was very reasonable and given how much money Danny had sent from Steve's mom, roughly $15,000, Steve thought they could spring for them.

Once they were outside Steve reached for Kono's hand and walked her down to the beach. He opened the box with her ring and took it out. He leaned down and lowered his voice.

"So, Kono Kalakaua, will you marry me…for the time we're on this island together?"

"Yes. Yes, I will."

He grinned down at her as she held out her hand and he placed the ring on her finger. It was really a beautiful ring and she smiled up at him. The whole moment felt a little bit too real.

She reached for the box with his ring. Once again she leaned in and lowered her voice.

"So, Steve McGarrett, will you marry me…for the time we're on this island together?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

Kono slipped the ring on his finger.

It was then that they noticed a small group of people had started walking towards them all smiling. Uh, oh, people thought it was for real.

"Kiss her."

"Kiss her man."

Steve looked at her hopelessly. They couldn't raise suspicion by acting weird about it, so with her slight nod giving him permission, he slipped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her to him. He cupped her cheek and then ran his fingers into her soft hair as he pressed his lips softly to hers.

Kono could feel her toes wanting to curl in the sand and she pressed back gently against his. It was such a sweet and loving kiss that Kono thought she was going to cry.

Steve finally pulled back and looked at her. They were both trembling and Kono's lashes batted softly as she looked back up into his eyes. He felt a lump forming in his throat as he realized he wished it were real.

"Um…shall we go home?"

"Yes. Please. People are starting to gawk."

He took her hand and waved at the small crowd. They were still clapping and cheering as they escaped back to the bike and quickly made an exit.

Kono wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. She could still feel his lips on hers, but she didn't know what to make of it. Was Steve just a really good actor?

What just happened? How much was an act and how much was real? Kono was very confused right now. It had only been a month since Adam's death and yet here she was having thoughts about Steve. She realized she wished it had been real.

How disloyal was she in this moment? She was mad at herself and instead of leaning into Steve she raised her self away from him and sat back on the bike.

Steve could feel her tense up and he knew he had crossed a line. He hated himself. It had only been a month since he broke up with Catherine and here he was fantasizing about actually asking Kono to marry him. He didn't blame her for pulling away. He felt just as guilty as she must.

When they arrived home, Kono climbed off the back before Steve even had a chance to turn off the bike and throw down the kickstand. When he got inside she was nowhere to be seen, so he looked out on the lanai only to see her disappearing down the beach on a walk.

He wanted so badly to follow her, but they both needed some space.

Kono didn't come back for over an hour and he sat on the steps of the lanai worrying about her. Should he go and try to find her? How was it he always made a mess of things?

Just then he saw her figure coming from way down the beach. She was still far away, but he would know her familiar form anywhere. He waited patiently for her to reach the steps. She finally walked up and stood in front of him with her eyes down.

The silence stretched on for over a minute and then they both spoke at once.

"Kono…"

"Steve…"

"You go first."

"No you."

"Kono, I'm sorry. I know I crossed a line. I didn't know what else to do, but I took it too far and I'm sorry. I would never want to presume anything or take advantage of you when you've been so hurt and you just lost someone who meant so much to you."

"Steve, it's okay, you didn't. I totally understood and it wasn't like I was an unwilling participant. I'm just a little confused right now."

"Me too."

He reached out his hand and she took it as he pulled her down on the steps next to him.

"I'm really not good with words, but you already know that. I'm better with action and I just want you to know that I care deeply for you. I don't know what that looks like yet, but I know I like being with you, I like sharing a house with you and I really like your company. I guess I'm just happy having you alive and in my life, so I hope this won't make things weird between us. I need you Kono."

"I feel the same way. I took off because I thought I had crossed some kind of line by encouraging you to kiss me and then kissing you back, but I didn't hate it. It was very sweet and we did have to protect our cover. Everything you said about being in my life…I feel the same way. So, for now, let's just put it aside and enjoy our friendship. Deal?"

Kono turned to him and offered her hand.

"Deal."

Steve took it and shook it and then brought it up to his mouth for a tender kiss.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

Kono looked at him and he suddenly realized how tired she looked.

"An hour walk was a bit much for a first time out, huh?"

"I think so."

Steve stood and pulled her up with him. He led her over to a chaise lounge and sat her down. As she sprawled out on the lounger he went inside and made her a glass of lemonade and returned with it.

"I'm going for a run. You just rest here and when I get back I'll grill some chicken up for tonight, okay?"

"Now that's a plan."

Kono slipped her sunglasses over her eyes and laid down, but not before she got an eyeful of Steve slipping his shirt over his head and taking off down the beach.

She closed her eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long several months if he was going to keep doing that. She drifted off with a head full of the wrong kinds of thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Truth about Ohana**

**Chapter Seven**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I would love to write for them though.**

**Author Notes: The time on the island drags out for months and Kono and Steve have to make a new life for themselves always wary that they will be discovered. Their relationship deepens, as they become the very best of friends, relying only on each other for protection and relationship. The truth comes out about Adam.**

It had been almost a full month since the rings and the kiss and the two friends had settled back into a routine. They ran every morning and by the end of the month Kono was ready to surf again.

Every day after their run they would head out into the ocean with their boards and spend a couple of hours in the water. Kono felt guilty. They had no jobs, no financial worries and it became one long vacation. Part of her felt guilty that Danny and Chin were out there trying to bring in one of the biggest crime organizations in Hawaii without them. She would catch Steve sitting and staring into space sometimes and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

She had been relieved when they never heard from their neighbor again. The idea of spending the evening playing their cover story would be hard. Since the kiss they hadn't had to act like a couple except when they went into town and even then they just held hands. It felt perfectly normal. It was just a gesture between friends, so they had both been able to put their feelings on the back burner.

She was glad as it gave her time to really grieve the loss of Adam. They had dated for a year and a half. That was the longest relationship she had ever had. The hardest part of all this was accepting that he had fooled her for two years, but had he been bad or good as she believed him to be?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and pushed herself to catch up with Steve before they got home. Last one home had to make breakfast before they surfed.

She started gaining on Steve and smiled triumphantly until she realized he was deliberately slowing down. Cassie was running from her house down to the water's edge waving as hard as she could.

Steve waited for Kono to catch up, then slipped his arm easily around her waist and brought them both to a stop.

"Cassie, right?"

""You remembered! Sorry I've taken so long to get back to you about dinner. I had to go back to the states for a while. I told Phil I was losing my mind and he let me go visit my mother for a few weeks, but I'm back and already bored out of my skull. Would you two like to come over tomorrow night for dinner at say 6:00?"

Kono smiled at the woman, but Steve knew it was fake. Her dimples barely showed.

"We'd love to wouldn't we Alex?"

"Yeah. Yeah that'd be great, right Grace?"

"Can we bring anything?"

"Just yourselves. See you then."

The woman gave Steve one last long look and turned towards her house.

Steve and Kono walked the rest of the way home with their arms wrapped around each other. They didn't want to draw suspicion. Once back on their own lanai they dropped their arms and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Steve spoke first.

"Okay, so now we have to create a back story."

"I can hardly wait to spend an evening with our nosey neighbor. Oh well. It is what it is."

Kono hopped up on the kitchen counter and grinned.

"What are you going to make me while we create our "love story"?"

Steve grinned back.

"Pancakes?"

"Hooray!"

At that moment their most recent burner phone rang and it was Chin.

"Hey, Steve how are you guys doing?"

"Good Chin. What's up?"

"Is…is Kono there?"

"Yeah she is. Why?"

Steve looked at Kono who was sitting on the kitchen counter smiling, kicking her feet and looking at him with excitement. A phone call from home always made her day. She looked so much better…like her old self. From the sound of Chin's voice this could set her back.

"I was hoping to keep this from her, but we did find Adam's body and we caught one of his main men. It isn't good Steve. Go ahead and put me on speaker phone."

It was going to kill Steve for her to know the truth. She had refused to believe Adam was really dead thinking he might still be alive and it had somehow been a trick. Steve knew she still prayed he was a good man too.

Steve took the phone over and stood in front of Kono as he put it on speaker.

"Go ahead Chin."

"Okay. Hey Cousin. I really miss you and I wish this was better news Honey."

"Adam?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid so. He…he was killed with your gun, but witnesses said Michael killed him. It makes me sick he killed his own brother."

Kono's chin trembled and her eyes quickly filled with tears, but she held it together.

"What's your next move?"

"Both brothers wanted to run the cartel and now they're both dead so it's a matter of running down the two factions. Right now no one is in charge and they're helping us in a way. In an effort to gain power, they're killing each other off before we can even take them down. We are hoping this is the beginning of the end, but it could be a few more months. Sorry guys. I'm sending you more money. We do know this Kono. Adam was trying to protect you the whole time. He really did care about you. That's probably what ultimately got him killed. I know that's hard to here."

Kono's voice was soft and shaky.

"Thanks Chin."

"We'll talk to you again in two months unless we can end it sooner. Take care of each other."

"Thanks Chin. Tell Danny we miss him too."

"Will do. He's out with Grace today, but I wanted you to know sooner than later. We just found all this out late last night."

"Take care man."

"You too Steve and take care of our girl."

"Always."

Steve hung up and looked at Kono. She bit her lower lip and tried to hold it together, but one tender look from Steve and she fell apart. He stepped between her legs and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his neck.

"Shh. I got you. I got you Kono."

Minutes passed and her sobs gradually lessened until she began to hiccup softly.

Steve thought it was incredibly sweet and sad. He snuggled her to him and stroked his hand over her hair, kissing her temple.

"I wanted him to be…"

"I know. You feel like you were duped, but know this Kono: he did love you even though he wasn't the man you hoped he was. He still cared about you."

"So how do I grieve for a man who said he loved me, but chose to deceive me?"

"I don't know Sweetheart. I've been in your shoes and I don't get it either. I know one thing. I don't know how anyone could deliberately hurt you."

Kono pulled back and looked into Steve's eyes. Her soft smile made his heart start to race.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me Steve. What happened to the tough Navy SEAL who never knew what to say, but let his actions speak instead?"

Steve thumbed away the last of her tears and swept her hair behind her ear.

"Just telling it like it is. It's true Kono. You're just amazing."

For a moment time was suspended and they just looked into each other's eyes knowing the trust they had built was real.

Steve's eyes drifted down to her lips, but he stepped back instead and rubbed his hands up and down her arms when she shivered.

"How about those pancakes and some surfing to clear your head? We still have to make a game plan for tonight."

Kono looked down at the floor.

"Sure…that sounds good…"

Steve rested his hands on her thighs and smiled softly at her.

"Any time you want to talk, I'm here for you Kono. You know that. Right?"

She nodded her head and looked back up at him pasting her best smile on.

"Hey. You don't have to pretend with me you know. I can read you like a book and you are not fine, so don't pretend you are. Okay? I can deal with sad and brooding. I'm a master at it myself. Remember?"

Kono was touched by his words and had to fight the tears one more time. This time she held it together and slid carefully down from the counter forcing Steve to take a step back.

"Okay. So put me to work. I need something to do."

"You got it."

They set to work and made pancakes with fresh fruit and pineapple juice and then carried it all out on the lanai to soak up the sun. Afterwards they hit the waves and spent all the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon letting go and allowing their love of the ocean to take over. Later that afternoon they laid out on the lanai and discussed what they would say about their relationship and how they met and married.

"We should start getting ready."

"Sounds good."

An hour later Steve waited out on the one of the chase lounges for Kono to emerge from the house. When she did she took his breath away. She was wearing a turquoise halter dress with a fitted top and a flared skirt. She looked so soft and feminine in it that Steve's breath caught in his throat.

Kono couldn't miss the reaction he had to her and she realized that she wanted him to feel that way about her. She was starting to have some pretty significant feelings for Steve these days. She spent all day with him every day and she never got tired of his company.

He liked to have large amounts of time where there was no talking and she found it comforting to just be in a room with him reading or doing something else and not to having to make small talk.

They liked all the same movies and the same restaurants. They even enjoyed the same sports and recreation. Compatibility was not their problem. Being with him felt good and right and now she wanted more from their relationship. She just didn't know how he felt.

Steve finally found his voice and spoke.

"Kono…you look…wow…just…wow!"

Kono took in Steve. He was wearing a green polo shirt that made his hazel eyes look green and he actually had on some plaid board shorts instead of his cargo shorts. He looked good…real good.

"Thanks I think. You don't look so bad yourself. I'm a little nervous about tonight. I haven't been undercover in a while. What if I'm rusty?"

"Just think about us and our relationship and everything will be fine. Our relationship is real. Let that feeling take you through the night."

"Okay, but if Cassie starts flirting with you I may scratch out her eyes."

"Really?"

"Hey. Nobody messes with my man…I mean Grace's man…"

"That woman holds absolutely no interest for me, so keep your claws in Cat Woman."

"Are you being catty?"

Steve snorted.

"Funny girl. Let's go have some fun. I for one am looking forward to the challenge of an undercover. I've been bored out of my mind."

"Great. You spend all your time with me. Way to make a girl feel good there Steve."

Steve swept her into his arms and dipped her.

"Steve! What are you doing?"

"Getting into character? And by the way, you are never boring."

"Okay, let's go. "Alex" is a little too smooth for me."

"Too late "Grace". You married me. You're stuck with me."

Kono started down the steps of the lanai and looked back over her shoulder.

"Coming Alex?"

Steve rushed after her.

"Oh, yeah."

They walked down the beach together and as they got in closer view of the house Steve placed his hand low on Kono's back. She hoped he didn't see the goose bumps that rose on her arms when his bare palm landed on her skin. She almost shivered.

Cassie was standing on the steps of their sprawling lanai and clapped her hands as they approached.

"Welcome. I'm so glad you're here. Come on up and I'll go and get Phil."

Kono and Steve took a deep breath and climbed the stairs, his hand never leaving her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Truth about Ohana**

**Chapter Eight**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I would love to write for them though.**

**Author Notes: The time on the island drags out for months and Kono and Steve have to make a new life for themselves always wary that they will be discovered. Their relationship deepens, as they become the very best of friends, relying only on each other for protection and relationship. Dinner with the Nolans leads to some deeper feelings revealed.**

"Phil? Phil, Honey! They're here."

A voice drifted out from somewhere in the house. He didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Just give me a minute."

Steve and Kono stood by the table that had been set for dinner with their arms around each other's waist. Smiles were plastered across their faces and Steve couldn't take his eyes off Kono. She looked so pretty and feminine tonight.

"How about something to drink?"

Cassie moved behind their wet bar as Steve and Kono walked over to the stools and sat down.

"Just a beer for me."

"What about you Grace? Want to be a little adventurous? I make a mean Mojito."

"Okay. I'll take one."

"Phil? Phil! Don't be rude to our guests. Get yourself out here and be a proper host."

Neither Steve nor Kono had thought much about what Cassie's husband would look like, but they were definitely surprised when a man in what Kono thought might be his sixties came walking into the room wearing a garish Hawaiian shirt.

"Sorry. When an idea comes to me I just have to get it on paper. You must be Alex and Grace. It's nice to meet you. Cassie spends her time spying on you two as much as she can. My wife needs a hobby other than shopping."

He reached out and shook Steve's hand and then reached for Kono's hand, sandwiching it between both of his.

"Let's have a seat and start dinner shall we?"

Steve and Kono quickly sat down on the same side of the table before Cassie could split them up. Kono put her hand on Steve's thigh and squeezed to thank him for keeping them together.

Steve was glad too. He didn't like the way "Phil" was looking at Kono. For her part, Kono didn't like the way Cassie was looking at Steve, but then she never had. Every encounter with the woman ended up with her sliding her eyes over his body in a very predatory way.

Cassie sat straight across from Steve and stared openly at him as she passed the salad.

Steve knew Phil was just being polite when he attempted to engage him in a dialogue.

"So Steve, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Teleradiologist."

"A what?"

Now Phil was interested.

"I'm a radiologist, but I do my work online. I view digitally transmitted patient images and confer with the primary doctor via videoconferencing. It's one of the highest paid medical specialties and I can do it anywhere. I work for a virtual radiology company, my hours are minimal and I get to stay home with the missus. It's a great life and I make a ridiculous salary."

"Really?"

"Yep, six figures and all that."

"Wow! I had no idea."

"It's like being a writer. You can do your job anywhere you want, make your own hours and live the lifestyle you want. Am I right?"

That set the tone for the rest of the evening.

Phil suddenly had a new respect for "Alex". Kono chuckled at the idea that Steve would be in the medical profession, but it fit their circumstances and she was amazed at how well he conducted the conversation. It was obvious he had done his homework on this cover. She sat beside him all evening and just watched him affectionately.

He was…well…wonderful and she loved him. Wait. What? In that moment she knew she did. She loved him in every way. She was in love with this strong, confident, masculine man that cared for her so tenderly and she knew his heart and his character would never fail her. The question was did he feel the same way. She had to know and now!

Before they knew it Cassie set dessert in front of them and asked the question Steve had been dreading all evening.

"So how did you two meet and fall in love?"

Before he could say anything Kono started talking and Steve froze. This was not the story they had planned on. It was their real story he thought. What was she trying to say? Could she possibly feel the same way he did?

"So, Alex and I worked together at the time, but we were dating other people so we were just friends. Anyway, with me it was a classic story of girl meets bad boy who she thinks wants to become a good guy for her. I fell for it hook, line and sinker, only it wasn't true. It was just a line and I got my heart broken. I was a mess in more than one way and when he found out, Alex took care of me. We became really close and then I realized my feelings for him had changed. I hoped he felt the same way, but didn't know if he did, so I was afraid to tell him."

She chanced a look at Steve's face, but he was unreadable. Did he get what she was saying?

Cassie was completely wrapped up in the story.

"But didn't he have a girlfriend?"

Steve met Kono's eyes and his softened at the corners as he began to speak.

"I had just broken up with my girlfriend. We had been dating off and on for years and I thought I was falling in love with her, but I had never truly been in love before so I wasn't sure. Anyway, she went behind my back and kept something about my family a secret from me. Then she kept something from me that ended up being life threatening for someone I cared about and that was it.

I knew if she really loved me she would have been honest with me. I was tired of her thinking it was her job to "handle me" all those years. Just then Grace needed me and I was actually glad to have someone else to focus on at the time. Like she said, we got close and before I knew it I had fallen hard. I began to see what real love looked like. I just didn't know if she saw me that way."

Kono found Steve's hand under the table and linked her fingers with his. He could feel his heart racing. Were they admitting something here? Could it be true they felt the same way?

Cassie broke the moment.

"So how did you finally tell each other and get together?"

Steve smiled softly and turned to capture Kono's eyes.

"We kind of outted ourselves at a dinner party."

Kono and Steve never broke eye contact as Steve cleared his throat to continue.

"We've been together ever since."

Steve ran his thumb along the side of Kono's hand creating goose bumps on her arm.

Cassie slapped Phil's arm.

"See how romantic they are Phil? I want that honeymoon look back in your eye. I am so jealous of you two. The man's a writer and yet he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body."

Phil just ignored her and dove into his chocolate mousse.

For the next few minutes you could hear a pin drop and Steve and Kono's hearts were literally beating out of their chests. They hurried to finish their desserts before they rose at the same moment, saying the exact same words.

"Uh…we have to go…"

"Oh! So soon? I was hoping to get to spend some more time with you."

Steve came up with a quick excuse.

"We're expecting a call from our parents. The four of them run around together all the time and they're on a cruise again. Tonight they're going on a land excursion and promised to Skype us."

Cassie's face fell and Phil never even looked up from his spoon.

"But, hey, how about we have you over for steaks one night next week?"

"Really? Oh we'd love that wouldn't we Phil?"

"Sure. Why not."

The man finally rose and shook Steve's hand.

They really did seem to be just who they said they were. Nothing suspicious had come out of the dinner and for that Kono let out a small sigh of relief.

Steve clasped Kono's hand tightly in his and waved good-bye as they descended the steps and headed towards their place. Steve was going at a pretty fast clip and Kono could see that he was a man on a mission, so she just did her best to keep up.

He pulled her by the hand up the stairs of the lanai.

Once they crossed the threshold into the house and closed the sliding door, he dropped her hand and reached for her with both arms. He spread his fingers at the small of her back, pulled her into him and buried his nose in her hair.

"Tell me you meant it Kono. Tell me you meant every word, because I know I did."

Her voice was the softest and sweetest he had ever heard her speak.

"Yes I meant it. I…I think I'm in love with you Steve…"

"God, me too, Kono. I never felt this way about anyone before you. You're like home to me. I mean here we are stuck in this place and you make it so wonderful and just…right. I could probably stay here the rest of my life and actually be okay with it as long as you were here."

"Me…me too…"

Steve pulled back and looked at her in the twilight. They hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights yet. His eyes went to her lips and then he slowly leaned forward and pressed his tenderly to hers. It was magic…

**A/N: Hey Gang, there really is such a job as a teleradiologist and they can work anywhere in the world as long as they have Internet. They make upwards of $400,00 a year.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Truth about Ohana**

**Chapter Nine**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I would love to write for them though.**

**Author Notes: So sorry for the long time between updates. Kids camp, the fourth of July and a car show got in the way this time. Anyway, sorry for leaving you hanging. Back to the story. Everything is out on the table so let the fluff begin. It may soon be time to return to Oahu, but will they want to? What kind of future do they have to look forward to?**

One kiss led to another and another and then the kisses went deeper and became more passionate. One of Steve's hands went to her waist and pulled her in closer while the other went into her hair and pressed her to him as he devoured her with his mouth.

The only sounds in the house were the panting and soft moans of pleasure.

Eventually Steve pulled back to look down into her eyes. They sparkled up at him in the moonlight.

"Kono, you've become my whole world and for once in my life that doesn't scare me. The two of us just work in every way. You know when I need my space and when I want to talk. You read my mind half the time. We even finish each other's sentences most of the time. This feels right in so many ways. I don't always express myself well, but I've fallen pretty hard for you. I want to be with you Kono, but I need to know you feel the same way. You've been hurt enough and unless you want this with all our heart I need to stop now while I still can."

Kono looked up into his beautiful eyes hazy with passion and watched as his long lashes batted once. She was lost to him.

"With all my heart."

Steve's breath caught in his throat and he found it hard to speak.

"Are…are you sure Kono?"

"I love you too and I want to be with you. Please Steve?"

It only took a second before he swept her in his arms and carried her back to her bedroom. He settled her gently on the bed and lay down beside her, softly running his hand up and down her side. He didn't say anything and eventually he laid his head down on her chest and just listened to her heartbeat.

Kono ran her hands through his hair and waited.

When Steve lifted his head he turned towards her and captured her lips in a tender and emotional kiss. He pulled back and Kono thought she saw the beginning of tears in his eyes.

"Steve? What's wrong?"

"I…I don't want to screw this up Kono. You mean too much to me. I'm not an easy person to be with."

"You don't think I know that? I'm just as difficult, but if we love each other and we're committed to each other no matter what, we can make this work. Make love to me Steve. I have never wanted anything as much as I want this."

Those words were all he needed to know it was going to be okay.

Steve pulled Kono into his arms and lifted her up off the bed, suspending her in midair.

He held her with one arm and untied her halter dress with the other. It pooled at her waist and Steve was awestruck by her beautiful body as Kono reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head. Now they were skin to skin as he hugged her to him. He laid her down reverently and finished undressing her and then himself.

Their eyes never left each other as they came together for the first time. Their lovemaking lasted long into the night.

Kono woke up to a pair of hazel eyes watching her affectionately and a warm hand stroking her stomach softly.

"Hey Brown Eyes."

"Hey yourself. Already with the pet names?"

"Just trying a few on for size Surfer Girl."

Kono burst into giggles.

"Oh no you didn't."

Steve grinned.

"What?"

"Two can play this game…Sailor."

"Not bad. I like it."

"Hmmm. Maybe a better one then would be Aneurysm Boy."

"Hey. Not fair. You will regret that Ninja Chic."

"Bring it on Tattoo Guy."

Kono shrieked as Steve began to tickle her mercilessly and they wrestled until Kono cried uncle as Steve pressed her down into the mattress. He caught her lips with his and the sweet romantic kisses that followed led to more lovemaking and they stayed in bed all day.

Around 3:00 as they lay snuggled together Kono's stomach rumbled loudly. Steve chuckled.

"Should I feed you Babe?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, stay right here and I will be back."

He kissed her on the tip of her nose and slipped out of bed, pulling on his boxers. Kono rolled over on her back and stretched her arms as she watched him get dressed.

Steve grinned at her as he headed for the door.

"Like what you see Kalakaua?"

"Definitely McGarrett. Hurry back."

She slid out of the bed and walked naked to the bathroom. Steve's jaw dropped and he raced to catch her just as she slammed the bathroom door and locked it.

"Food first and then fun Stevie."

He yelled through the closed door.

"Hey. You do not play fair."

"Never said I did."

Kono giggled as she went to the restroom and freshened up.

She smiled and stretched her tired muscles before slipping Steve's green polo over her head and strolling into the kitchen. Steve was standing with his back to her and she drank in his muscles as he worked over the stove.

"Looks good."

Steve turned and his eyes traveled the length of her body.

"Back at you. Like I said once before. I like you in my clothes."

Kono slid her arms around Steve's waist and hugged him. He tilted her head up, brushed the hair from her eyes and cradled her face in his hands. Kono sighed.

"What?"

"I'm just happy…really happy."

"Me too."

Steve smiled as he took in her dimples.

"You are so beautiful."

Kono ran her hands over Steve's sculpted chest and tattoos.

"You're beautiful too."

The smell of burning pancakes made Steve spin around and flip them onto a plate.

"Oops. Looks like I'll have to start over."

Kono hopped up on the counter and crossed her legs.

Steve grinned at all the skin that was now visible.

"You want me to burn the next batch too?"

Kono laughed and dragged him between her legs to kiss him.

One thing led to another and it was an hour later before they enjoyed their pancakes.

The next week was filled with the joy of just being together and being intimate. They

Surfed, ran every morning and made love nonstop.

When they had their neighbors over later that next week, Cassie took one look at them and made a comment.

"Are you two ever going to be out of your honeymoon phase?"

Steve and Kono exchanged a passionate look.

"Nope."

"I don't know what is going on with you two, but you look different…like you're even more into each other if that's even possible. Don't they look different Phil?"

Her husband looked up from the very juicy steak Steve had grilled with a deer in the headlights look.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Men are so clueless sometimes, but I know better. You two aren't pregnant or anything like that are you?"

Kono's eyes went wide and Steve chuckled.

"No, Cassie, we are not pregnant. Are we Grace?"

With a nervous giggle, Kono responded.

"Uh, no, but not for not trying."

Now it was Steve's turn to go wide-eyed.

"Do you want to have a baby now?"

Kono's neck almost broke as she swung her gaze sideways to meet his.

"Do you want a baby?"

"I do. Maybe not right now, but soon."

Kono dropped her head on his shoulder and slid her hand into his under the table.

"Me too."

"Oh, Phil are they cute or what?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't go getting any ideas Cassandra."

"Why not? It would give me something to do with myself. Are you saying you don't want kids ever?"

Phil looked up to find three pairs of eyes on him.

"What? No, of course not. Someday would be great."

"Okay then, I want to start trying and soon."

The older man sighed.

"I guess I'm not getting any younger. Okay."

The scream that echoed into the night probably scared every seagull within a hundred miles.

"Oh, Grace, if you start trying as well, we might be pregnant together. Wouldn't that be fun?"

It was all Steve could do to hold in the laughter as he watched Kono's face go pale.

She was quiet for the rest of the evening and as they did the dishes he teased her.

"So, now you can be a mommy with Cassie. Won't that be fun?"

Kono silently put the dishes in the cupboard and nodded her head. She had this look on her face and Steve was worried. She looked sad.

She closed the cupboard and walked back out on the Lanai to blow out the candles that had been burning. He watched as her gaze lifted to the ocean before he followed her outside and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"Hey, what's the matter? I was only kidding you earlier You know that, right?"

She nodded her head and he peered around her shoulder only to find tears starting down her cheeks. He turned her in his arms and cuddled her close.

"Oh, Kono, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you. What is it? Was it something I said or Cassie? What?"

There was a long pause while she pulled herself together enough to speak.

"It hit me tonight that we can't make plans. We can't think about a future together. Who knows when this will ever be over? How could we even talk about a family or a long-term relationship? I was a fool to even let myself hope for it."

Steve turned her face up to his.

"Kono, this won't last forever. I promise you Sweetheart."

"Steve, it's been months now and nothing's changed. It's like we're living in a dream world here. "

Steve pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

"This…you and me…is real Kono. We may not be home yet, but we will be. I promise you we have a future. I want a life with you Kono and this right now is just a bump in the road."

Kono looked down and nodded her head, but Steve wasn't sure she believed him. He could feel her pulling away from him both physically and emotionally.

"I…I'm tired. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Kono…"

"Goodnight Steve…"

Steve watched her head down the hallway and his heart felt like it was going to break. He turned and slammed his hand into the doorframe to the lanai, and the wind chime hanging there clattered to the deck.

He hated just sitting around and waiting to start his life again. He hated that he wasn't out there fighting for their future alongside Danny and Chin. He hated the way Kono looked, so broken and sad.

He had to do something before he lost the one person he cared about most in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Truth about Ohana**

**Chapter Ten**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I would love to write for them though.**

**Author Notes: Steve has an idea about how to help Kono. It will either change things or make things a whole lot worse. We all know Steve is a man of action, not timid when it comes to making a decision.**

Steve went into the kitchen, popped a beer open and walked out to sit on the steps leading down to the beach.

He wanted to give Kono some space, but not too much. She was like him and he knew it was too easy for her to get in her head and talk herself into things. Tomorrow he had a plan, but he would have to get busy early if he was going to make it work.

Thirty minutes later he closed everything up for the night and went to join Kono. He climbed into bed with her and turned to find her back to him.

_Oh no you don't. _

He rolled over on his side and very carefully pulled her into his embrace with an arm around her waist. He knew she was awake as she stiffened when he snuggled up to her. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and whispered into her hair.

"Listen to me Kono and stop fighting me. You are home for me. It doesn't matter where we are, that is home. This…us….**is** real and even if we spend the rest of our lives here, we have a future as long as we are together. I am going to convince you of that no matter what you say."

He pulled her fiercely to him and wrapped both arms around her until she was cocooned in his embrace.

"I am never letting you go, so get used to the idea that you are stuck with me."

He turned her face gently back to face him and wiped her tear-streaked face.

"I love you Kono. I love you with everything I have. Do you understand?"

Kono could only nod her head.

Steve captured her lips in a soft, gentle kiss and snuggled her in his arms.

To his relief she laid her hand over his where it was splayed across her stomach and sighed.

Before he knew it she was sound asleep.

It had been six months since they left their homes and their lives.

The next morning Steve slipped out of bed before Kono even got up and left a note taped to the bathroom mirror.

_Be back soon. Had to run an errand. _

_Love you, Steve_

Kono was out surfing when Steve came back and he smiled knowing the timing was perfect. He opened the small box he held in his hand and took out the object before he undid his dog tags and added it to the chain. Reclosing it, he grabbed his board and headed out into the surf.

Kono smiled softly at Steve as he paddled up to her sitting in the calm waters outside the waves.

"Where've you been McGarrett? Don't we do everything together? I was worried when I woke up and you were gone this morning. I was afraid I'd chased you away. Steve, about the things I said last night…"

"Kono, stop right there. You're always so sure of yourself and you have been amazing through this whole thing. It's okay to crack just a little bit under all the pressure. Just know that I love you and no matter what, we are in this together…always. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

"Always?"

"Kono, I want to marry you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Steve…I…"

Steve reached for his dog tags and pulled them off. He held the ring out for Kono to see.

Her eyes were saucers as she looked at the ring and then at Steve.

"Is that a…?"

"Not yet. How about we cal it a promise ring until we get off this island and then we can make it official."

He saw Kono visibly relax.

"Okay then."

Steve undid the chain and slipped the ring off and onto Kono's left ring finger.

He closed the chain and put it back over his neck before pulling her close to his board and kissing her.

"Okay, I think I'm in danger of not making it back to shore at this point."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you."

"You always do."

Steve's smile was wide and dimply.

"Yep. Always will."

They took the wave together and then Steve chased her into the house before he swept her up and carried her to the shower.

After spending the day "indoors" the two of them lay twined together on the now completely destroyed bedcovers smiling.

Steve looked down at her rumpled hair.

"Tired?"

"You're ready for more already?"

"What can I say? I'll always want you. I could definitely sleep though."

It was as their lips met for another deeply satisfying kiss that the burn phone went off.

"Why would Danno call this late at night?"

Steve picked up and turned it on speakerphone.

"Hey man, don't you ever sleep?"

"Not tonight I don't. Steve, you and Kono have to get out of there now!"

"Why? What's happened?"

"Some woman was on a shopping trip in Waikiki and saw an old flier the police had posted of you guys. She went to the police and told them you guys are her neighbors. The police are on their way and if they know, you can be sure the remaining Yakusa members know as well."

Steve and Kono started dressing as Danny continued.

"Get out of there and hide for a couple of hours, then go to Kiowea Beach Park and we'll pick you up in a blue Stingray. Steve be careful, but get out as fast as you can."

"Okay. We'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Be careful you guys."

Steve hung up and grabbed his gun. They looked around. They'd have to come back later for their stuff. There wasn't even time to pack a bag. They locked up and climbed on the motorcycle. It was a clear night and the roads were empty so they made great time heading down the highway.

Kono wrapped her arms tightly around Steve and snuggled up to him as they sped down the coastline. They were going home…finally, but under the worst possible circumstances.

There was no doubt in her mind that Cassandra had spilled the beans about them. The woman was a busybody for sure. As hard as it had been to stay at the beach house, she still had such wonderful memories of their time and their life there. She would miss the slow quietness, but still yearned to be back at her job.

It only took about half an hour to get close to the beach park and Kono watched as Steve turned off into a grove of trees and drove the motorcycle deep into the overgrowth. He found a space under an overhang and pulled the cycle up short, cutting the engine and putting down the kickstand.

He reached around and pulled Kono forward onto his lap, holding her close and just breathing her in. He found her lips in the darkness and they kissed like it was their last time.

Steve pulled back, breathless and looked at her upturned face in the moonlight.

"Kono, I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know if they will be followed. I don't think we were followed, but things are up for grabs right now. I want you to know that I love you so much and one way or another we are going to end this once and for all."

"Agreed. I want a life with you. I want our life back on Oahu. I love you too and I want to marry you on our island with our family and friends present. I miss Danny and I miss Chin."

Steve pulled a blanket out of the saddlebags and spread it on the ground. They laid down in the moonlight and held each other, whispering softly and talking about the changes in their relationship.

Steve kept things focused on the future to keep both their minds off the inevitable.

Kono looked at her watch and showed it to Steve. It was 3:00 in the morning. The boat would be there in less than half an hour.

"We need to start walking to the beach. You ready?"

"Yes."

They put the blanket away and held hands as they walked through the trees, avoiding coming out into the open until they were certain they heard the sound of a boat approaching the pier that reached out into the water.

They broke out of cover and ran across the grass onto the pier.

Steve was nervous as they ran forward. What if it wasn't Danny and Chin? It was too dark to see and they had turned off their running lights. The boat looked blue in the moonlight as they got closer and then Steve saw two familiar men watching them as they approached.

Chin jumped out and caught Kono as she ran into his arms.

"Cousin."

"Oh Chin. I've missed you."

Danny urged them on.

"Get on board. We have to get out of here now."

They jumped into the boat and Danny clasped Steve's hand before they went into a slapping hug.

"I've missed you man, so much."

Chin started up the motor and they quickly headed away from the park and towards the open sea.

"Why don't you guys go downstairs and get some rest. I'll get us to a quiet slip on the far side of Honolulu and we'll talk then."

Steve and Kono nodded before they slipped downstairs and collapsed onto the bed in the main cabin. They had very little sleep and had been very active before they went to sleep, so coming down from the adrenaline they fell asleep in under five minutes.

The sound of the motor being cut and the bumps of the boat against the slip they were coming into woke the pair and they sat up waiting for the guys to join them.

They say side by side on the bed holding hands and it was not lost on the faces of their teammates. Danny spoke first.

"So, am I to understand that things have changed between you two these last few months?"

Steve smiled down at the ring on Kono's finger.

"You could say that."

Chin followed his eyes to the ring.

"Does this mean…?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? What does that mean?"

"We're calling it a promise ring until this whole thing gets resolved."

"But in the future…?"

Steve and Kono got lost in each other's smiles.

"Yeah."

"See Chin…not totally unexpected. I knew you two were meant for each other."

"Right."

"It's true. Chin and I talked about it after the last couple of phone calls."

Kono grinned.

"Well, they are detectives."

"Okay, back to the problem at hand. What's going on?"

**A/N: More action in the next chapter. The fabulous four are back together kicking butt.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Truth about Ohana**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I would love to write for them though.**

**Author Notes: I am the worst writer these days. I have been so scattered and busy and distracted. I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I will try to finish this story up soon. Okay, groveling over for now. The Yakusa is going down. **

An hour later Chin and Danny finished covering all the intel they had on the remaining Yakusa members. Danny shook his head.

"So now they've combined forces under this guy Kurosawa and they're trying to restart the smuggling connections. The group is down to only a dozen guys. It was join forces or die. It was obvious that Kurosawa was weak though and a stronger leader could take over easily."

Chin picked up where he left off.

"So we've got a man on the inside, but you aren't going to like it. He's supposedly the new boss."

"Who's the guy?"

"The Governor made a deal. We both said no, but we weren't given a choice."

"Dammit, Danny. Who is it?"

Chin and Danny exchanged a look.

"Wo Fat."

"What?"

Now Kono was out of her seat.

"He let that bastard out?"

"It gets worse. If he brings the gang down, he gets a reduced sentence in a minimum security prison."

"He knows what the man has done. Hell, he ran the Yakusa. Doesn't he realize the man could just be setting us all up to take over again?"

"He thinks it's worth the gamble. Steve, there's one more thing."

"I don't think I want to hear more."

"You need to know this before we can move forward. Steve, your mom is involved. She's undercover with Fat."

Steve shook his head and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He began to pace in the small space of the cabin and curse under his breath.

Kono attempted to diffuse the moment.

"So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Steve's mom says there is a big meeting with all the members that are left tomorrow night. We are planning to take them all down. To be safe, Wo Fat doesn't know we're coming. Only your mom knows. The governor was at least willing to go that far."

Steve looked as if he would explode and Danny feared one of the walls would fall victim to his fist.

"I need some air."

Steve exited the lower cabin and headed out on deck. Kono looked at both men before she started up to the stairs.

"Let me talk to him."

The remaining two friends looked at each other and in one fluid movement sat on the end of the bed side by side. Neither of them had ever seen Steve like this before. They both prayed Kono could talk him down. Even as angry as she appeared, she always seemed to keep her head.

Every muscle in Steve's back was tense as he stood feet planted apart, arms folded, looking out at the sea. The sun was not up yet, but had just begun to turn the dark into shades of gray.

Kono's heart went out to the man she loved as she watched him struggle with his emotions. His mother and Wo Fat had hurt him so much and here they were right in the middle of this. How could he take much more?

Steve's head dropped to his chest and Kono moved up to press herself into his back, slipping her arms around his waist. She pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck and then slid her head over his shoulder, putting them cheek-to-cheek.

"I love you."

Steve's arms went to cover hers, squeezing her forearms and then grasping her elbows. He turned his head into her and pressed a kiss to her temple. Just her presence calmed him.

"What am I supposed to do with that Kono? I'm so angry with my mom and knowing Wo Fat is my half brother and the one who killed my father…"

"I know."

"I mean, how screwed up is it that my mom cheated on my dad and then my half brother, the product of that affair, killed him? I just feel this incredible anger at how Dad was betrayed over and over again and I…I…couldn't save him…and now…I have to work with them to save our lives? How can I trust them? What if Wo goes after you Kono? I…can't lose you. You're my everything…now."

Kono slipped around so they were chest to chest and took Steve's face in her hands. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks now and she wiped them away with her thumbs, lightly kissing each eyelid and then the each wet cheek. She felt Steve fall into her and her touch. The anger had been replaced by overwhelming sadness and her heart broke for him as he pulled her as close to him as he could get her.

They stood like that for a long time and then Kono whispered softly into his ear making him shiver.

"I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere. Got that?"

Steve could only nod his head and then bury it into her neck.

Kono loved that he was willing to let her see him so vulnerable and to allow her to comfort him. It just made her love him even more.

Ten minutes later Kono called down to Danny and Chin.

"The coast is clear. Come on up."

The two detectives emerged with their eyes cast downward, waiting for Steve to annihilate them, but to their surprise he reached out his hand to both men one at a time.

"You guys need to know how much I appreciate everything you've done to keep Kono and me safe. I flew off the handle and I want you to understand that I know you did the best you could. This is all on the Governor and he better pray his choices don't ruin this. Let's get out of here and meet the tactical team so we can start planning this thing. We only have today to get ready."

Two hours later and a plate full of Komekona's Loco Moco in their bellies helped to settle the four friends down as they entered the factory where they were staging the takedown. Trucks and all terrain vehicles filled the large open space as SWAT members cleaned and prepared their guns, ammo and gear for the mission. There had to be 30 men there, all well trained and at the ready.

Steve's looked to a table in the center of the building where the Governor, the SWAT team leaders and his mom hovered over a map of the target location. She looked up and bit her lower lip as her son approached.

Steve held Kono's hand tightly in his and he leveled her with his eyes. She was the one who looked away first.

The governor looked up as well and stepped forward to greet him. He shook Steve's hand and acknowledged Kono.

"Steve. Kono. I'm so glad to find out you are both alive and well."

He glared at Danny and Chin.

"I'm just sorry I had to find out about it through the police department and a very excited busybody of a woman. I hope now that you're back with the team you will all be a little more forthcoming. I thought you learned after Agent Weston that I expect you to keep me in the loop. If you can't do that I will have to assign a new "keeper" for your team. That aside for now, let's work together to rid this island and the rest of Hawaii from these thugs."

For once Steve kept his mouth shut before he said something to the governor he knew he would regret. He walked up to the table and surveyed the map, refusing to look at his mother any longer.

The leader of the SWAT team walked the four detectives through the scenario. Steve approved except when his mother said she would be with Wo fat during the raid.

"NO. I don't see why she needs to even be there."

"Steven, lower your voice. This has been in motion for a lot longer than you have and it will work, but I have to be there or Wo Fat and the rest of the men will be suspicious."

"No. It isn't necessary. Make an excuse."

Her voice was now raised to match Steve's own.

"Just what is your problem Steve? I was an agent way before you were even born! I can take care of myself!"

"That's not what I'm worried about!"

"Then what is it?"

"You let Fat escape once before, what's to stop you from doing it again? Huh Mom?"

Doris grabbed Steve by the arm and jerked him away from the table.

"You will not speak to me in that tone of voice."

"And just how should I speak to you mother? Your son killed my father!"

"Lower your voice Steven. This is not the time or the place to deal with this. We will talk through this when the mission is done."

"Oh, you mean after you get the deal for your favorite son and he dances off to a nice little minimum security prison? I knew you were behind his involvement in this. Don't try to deny it. I will work with you because I have to, but we are done…Doris!"

Steve stalked back over to the tactical table where everyone had gone silent and picked up a pointer.

"Let's get back to business. Kono would make an excellent sniper here…"

Doris was left to cry softly by herself before she straightened her shoulders and walked back to the group. What else could she say? She deserved everything Steve had just said and more.

How can someone screw his or her life up as badly as she had? One thing she knew: She would make sure Kono and Steve were safe.

Two hours later everyone took a break and a meal was prepared for the entire team. Steve wasn't hungry and wandered out onto the back dock to stare out at the ocean again.

Kono knew the ocean comforted him in the same way it did her. She grabbed a couple of sandwiches and followed him out to where he now sat dangling his legs over the edge.

She dropped down beside him and slowly opened one of the sandwich bags, took out a sandwich and placed it in his hand. She then lifted it and pressed it to his mouth.

"Eat or I will force feed you."

Steve sighed and took the sandwich begrudgingly. After one of her angry looks and a raised eyebrow he bit into the sandwich and gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

Kono took a huge bite of her own sandwich and looked out to sea.

"Always."

"And thanks for staying out of the whole thing with my mother."

"Sure."

"You know me so well."

"Uh-huh."

"You know. You sound awfully smug with your one word answers."

"Hey. I learned that from you. You are a man of few words Babe."

"Not always and sometimes with terrible results."

"Think you'll ever be able to forgive her?"

"Not sure at this point."

Kono scooted over and put her legs across Steve's lap.

"I'm here."

"I know and that means so much."

Steve finished his sandwich and then pulled Kono completely into his lap and just held her.

"This is all I need right now to help me get my head in the game. You're my true north. You know that don't you?"

Kono nodded her head and buried herself in his chest, slipping her arms around his waist under his over shirt. After a few minutes she raised her head and kissed him passionately. She finally pulled back and palmed his cheek before running her hand up and through his curly hair.

"Promise me you won't go and get yourself killed tonight."

Beautiful lashes and gorgeous eyes batted back at her.

"Same goes for you. I want to marry you. You know that right?"

"Yep. Me too. I want that so much."

"How about later tonight when this is all over we set a date?"

Kono grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Then his lips descended on hers again until she went limp in his arms.

Tonight loomed over them, but right now in this one moment they were free to just be Steve and Kono.

Soon enough all hell would break loose.

**A/N: Again sorry for the delays in an update. I am going on vacation next week, but will try to get the beat down chapter done before I leave.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Truth about Ohana**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I would love to write for them though.**

**Author Notes: So didn't get the chapter done before vacation like I wanted, sorry. Also, sorry you may have to reread to remember the story. That is totally not like me to go so long. I am thinking about taking a break from Hawaii Five-0. The lack of reviews tells me there isn't that much interest in my work right now. Thanks for those of you who are always faithful to review. I am wrapping this up with this chapter.**

That night as Steve sat in the jeep with Kono driving to the raid he thought about his mother and how impossible the idea of healing their relationship at this point was. Steve had never been good with his feelings. That was something he knew he learned from her.

He looked over at Kono and realized he wanted a different relationship with her. She had helped him to open up after their time together on Molokai. He didn't want to shut her out ever again. She grounded him and she promised she would never leave him. Everyone else in his life had done that.

His heart suddenly felt tight as he thought about her strength, her beauty, her intelligence and her love. She was so special and he was so lucky to have her in his life.

Could he be the man she deserved? He had already made her take the brunt of his anger more times than he wanted to count. Maybe he would ruin her with his messed up emotions and messed up life. She definitely deserve better than him.

Could he, for Kono, forgive his mother? Could he keep himself from killing Wo Fat during the raid? The man had played with him like some kind of mouse for several years now and he was done. If his mother couldn't put a muzzle on him, Steve would lose it. Every time he thought of his brother killing his father he saw red.

Glancing to his left he looked into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. They were softened and full of concern for him. He brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed each knuckle.

Kono held his gaze and he did it.

"I'm here Steve and I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I know."

The jeep rambled to a stop and they hopped out as SWAT Team members poured out of the other vehicles.

The well-planned attack began to unfold as each of the team took up their posts, sneaking into place. From her position high on the hill above the beautiful beachfront property she watched Doris and Wo Fat arrive. They stepped out of the limo they came in and she saw Doris adjust her earpiece.

Wo Fat looked around nervously before placing his hand at her back and guiding her out to the backyard. It wasn't long until more cars arrived and soon a small crowd was meandering around with drinks and appetizers. It was going to be tricky trying to avoid the servers who were just there to deliver food and drinks.

She waited for the signal as she nervously watched Steve and a group of SWAT circle down the hill and cross quietly in between the cars.

There was only one lookout and she smiled to herself as Steve quietly took him out and three more teams moved in.

It was then that her heart dropped into her stomach. The front door opened and men began to pour out. She moved her scope over and searched for Doris. The leaders turned at the sound of gunfire and Kono watched in horror as one of them grabbed Doris and began dragging her away.

As Doris went limp in his arms forcing him to slow down, Kono took him out with one shot right between the eyes.

Doris looked briefly up to where she was perched and nodded at her. She pulled a revolver out of the back of her slacks and looked around for Wo Fat.

Kono swept her scope over to where she had last seen Steve and saw that he was pinned down. She offered her assistance and took out five of the men before a few of them started to return fire in her direction.

She pulled her rifle up and moved from her current position to a new one, all the time continuing to take out the Yakusa members. SWAT members were pouring into the property, but Kono could no longer see Doris or Wo Fat.

After about five minutes of constant gunfire it was silent.

Kono stood up and sprinted down the hill searching for Steve. She found Chin first where he was crouched down applying pressure to a SWAT guy with a gunshot wound in his leg.

Danny was next. He was cuffing a guy. She looked at him questioningly.

"Steve?"

"Not sure Kono. I lost track of him once we entered the house."

Kono made a methodical search from room to room, but turned up nothing. She was trying to keep herself under control, but by the time she stepped into the backyard she was close to a panic attack.

That's when she spotted Steve pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair. He was looking down at his mother's earpiece in his hands.

"Steve!"

He stopped and looked up at her as she closed the distance between them and threw herself into his arms. He wrapped her up tightly and pressed his mouth into her neck.

"They're gone."

Kono pulled back and pulled Steve's face up to look into his eyes.

"Who?"

"Doris and Wo Fat are gone. All members are accounted for except for the two of them. They just disappeared. I could kill her right now."

"Let's just give her a chance to turn herself in Steve."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen. No, she used this to help him escape. I was right not to trust her. She's not the woman who raised me when I was little. I don't know this person. Maybe she was always like this and I just couldn't see it as a child. She's a great actress…my mom."

Kono pulled him close and ran her hands through his hair.

"It's okay Steve. We're both okay and we're home. Let's just enjoy that for now."

Steve gripped her tightly.

"God I love you."

That night the team sat at Duke's catching up with each other.

Kono was sitting in Steve's lap as the four of them all responded to the gentle sea breeze washing over them. At one point silence settled over the four friends and they just marveled at the fact that the family was back together. It was surreal to be home again.

Steve ran his hand up and down Kono's arm and then up into her hair as he stared out at the white caps in the darkness.

Finally Chin broke the silence.

"I'm beat you guys. I'm heading home for some much missed rest. I have a date tomorrow with Leilani and that woman is hard to keep up with."

"You like her, don't you Cousin?"

Chin smiled at Kono.

"Very much. A lot has happened while you were gone and things are getting pretty serious."

Kono slipped out of Steve's lap and embraced him.

"I'm glad Chin."

"So glad you are back. See you guys tomorrow."

Danny was next to go.

"Seems I have a certain lovely woman waiting for me at my apartment, so I better go before she gets really mad."

Steve grinned.

"So Gabby's back?"

"And then some. Gotta go guys, but I am so glad you're home."

He hugged Kono and then grabbed Steve in a man hug and was gone.

Steve held his hand out to Kono.

"Let's go home."

Even though they were both bone tired, Steve scooped Kono up and climbed the stairs to his bedroom with her cradled in his arms.

He laid her down in the center of the bed and pulled his t-shirt over his head as he kicked his shoes off and toed his socks off. He dropped the rest of his clothes and crossed to her naked in the moonlight. It didn't take him long to divest her of her clothes. She knew it was one of his favorite things to do so she laid back and enjoyed it. Once they were both naked he settled on top of her and kissed her deeply.

As he made love to her he whispered I love you several times. The way he was with her felt protective and possessive and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Why were those he loved always hurting him? She vowed never to do that to him if it was at all possible. She would love him the way he deserved.

The next morning Kono woke up to an empty bed and slipped one of Steve's t-shirts over her head to go in search of him.

He was sitting at the kitchen counter with a piece of paper in his hand and it looked like he had been crying.

"Steve?"

One look and she was across the room and pulling him into her arms.

"What is it?"

Once they pulled back, Steve couldn't talk. He just handed the piece of paper to her.

It was just one sentence.

_Try to understand, Mom._

Kono was livid.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I have no idea, but she was in here last night. I found it on the counter this morning. It's never going to be over is it?"

Kono pulled him back into her embrace.

"Someday Babe. Someday."

Four months later Steve and Kono were married on the beach in back of Steve's house. Komekona catered and all of their family and friends were there with the glaring absence of Doris.

Steve's heart swelled and his eyes got moist as he watched an absolutely radiant Kono walk towards him across the grass.

A year later their first child was born. They named her Ani, which means beautiful in Hawaiian and she was. She had her mother's dimples and her father's beautiful eyes and long lashes. Her hair was dark and curly. Their entire Ohana fell madly in love with her.

Steve swung back and forth in the hammock rubbing her back so she would go to sleep as Kono snuggled into his side.

"Did you ever think we'd be here like this?"

Steve looked down as Kono's sweet face.

"Honestly? Never in a million years. I was afraid of a relationship like this. I didn't think I'd make a very good father."

"Silly man. You're a wonderful father and your daughter loves her daddy."

"I hope some day I can teach her about Ohana and the truth about what true family looks like. I love you Kono and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are my Ohana: You and Ani. I just wish…"

Kono knew where his thoughts were.

"That she could have known her grandmother?"

"No. Your mom is great with her. My mom was never the nurturing type. No thank you."

"You know what? I think your mom does know about her. I can't imagine her not."

"Maybe, but I don't care. All I need is right here in my arms."

He kissed Kono passionately and cuddled the now sleeping Ani close as all three drifted off to sleep.

From her spot high on the hill above Steve's house Doris watched the little family with her binoculars. She sighed and wiped away an errant tear before she packed up her things to leave.

Steve was right. She never understood the meaning of Ohana, but she was content to know her son finally did.

**A/N: That's a wrap. Not sure I like the end, but that's what came to me. I know it's weird to leave things unfinished between Steve and his mom. Maybe someday I'll write one about her coming back into his life, but I think Doris is better out of her son's life for now. Take care everyone. **


End file.
